Bad Tobias Bad
by lauren101247
Summary: Tobias and Aaska run into a new girl at school. Tobias gets on really well with her while Alaska senses she is hiding something. How long until she finds out who her actual mother is and who she is working for? Will Tobias realize why Alaska hates the new girl or not? Who knows? some swearing?
1. the new girl

**okay so this is a new story and i hope you guys really like it! ALSO I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE! Okay so the question is: **

**How do you send out an e-mail to people for a new chapter?**

**I know it is a dumb question but someone tell me please. . . anywhooo enjoy this story! hopefully i can have this chapter finished and update slaves or something!**

* * *

"Hey watch it!" Peyton yelled as a girl ran into Tobias. The girl ended up on his lap, both of their books flying through the crowded hallway. The girl had straight black hair which was pulled into a messy French braid and icy blue eyes. She was very thin and wore only short shorts and a sky blue crop top that showed off her muscular stomach. She got up and dusted off hershorts.

"Sorry." She said as she started picking her books off of the tiled floor.

"It's all good." Tobias said as Marty helped him up off the floor. Alaska and Peyton had already gone about picking up his school books.  
"Hey your that new girl Eliza right?" Marty asked as he picked up the new girl's science book.

"You got that right. Eliza Frost, pleased to make your acquaintances." Eliza said as she stuck her pale hand out towards Marty.

Marty was a few inches smaller than her, but Marty was the smallest in his small group. Marty stuck out his smaller hand and shook.

"So where did ya move in from. Oh and I am Peyton Listern." Peyton said as she shook Eliza's hand.

"I moved in from Chicago." Eliza said as she shook Tobias' hand. The way Eliza looked at Tobias made Alaska's blood boil.

"I've always wanted to go to Chicago. Also I'm Tobias." Tobias said as he smirked.

"So you all hang out together?" Eliza said as she stuck her hand out towards Alaska. Alaska shook her hand although it felt like ice. Eliza recoiled instantly. The look she gave Alaska gave her the feeling she and this new girl would not get on well.

The bell wrung, meaning it was 4th period.  
"Hey what class do you have next Eliza?" Tobias asked as he shouldered his silvery blue backpack.

"Ancient Greek." Eliza said as she pulled on her own white backpack.

"Oh brother we have more Greek freaks." Marty said as he threw his hands in the air.

"You two like Greece?" Eliza said as she raised her eye brows.

"Yup both of our parents are Greek." Tobias said with a proud smile.  
"Only my mom was Greek. She left when I was born though." Eliza said with a small sad smile. Peyton and Marty put on their best sympathetic looks while Tobias and Alaska stood there, watching the smaller girl.

"That's terrible!" Peyton said as she gave Eliza a hug. They both were around the same height, about an inch smaller than Alaska.

"Miss. Valdez, Miss. Listern, Mr. Pez, and Mr. Jackson please get to your classes." Mr. Brodrick said. Mr. Brodrick was the French teacher, and he taught Juniors and Seniors.

"Sir bien fâché." Eliza said as she bowed her head, part of her black hair falling out of her braid.

"Eh bien je vais le laisser glisser cette fois." Mr. Brodrick said as Peyton and Marty shuffled into their French class. Eliza nodded and hurried after Alaska and Tobias.

"Wait you speak French?" Alaska asked as she sat in the back of her Greek class.

"Yep, my mother spoke both French and Greek." Eliza said as she smiled.

"Oh my dad speaks Greek and Spanish and my mom speaks Greek." Alaska said as she tied her long auburn hair back, revealing her pierced ear. She had a double piercing in her ear lobe and then had two cartilage piercings in each.

"My mom beats both of yours. She speaks Greek, English, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, French, and a dozen more." Tobias said as he smiled triumphantly.

"To bad you can only speak Greek." Alaska said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey don't blame me for not inheriting my moms smarts. Sage, Miles, Callie, and Zoë got her smartness and whatever. I got my dads amazing good looks." Tobias said as he pretending to be a model, flexing his muscular arms and making faces.

"Now you know why your my boyfriend." Alaska said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Eliza's face made a huge smile form on Alaska's lips. _Back off my man woman_ Alaska thought as she pulled down her torn My Chemical Romance shirt as Mrs. Gooke walked in.

Mrs. Gook had stick straight blond hair and a thin face. Her face was pale, with a tiny pointed nose and dull blue eyes. She was the average height for a woman, although she always wore black stilettos to make her seem taller.

"Χαίρετε τάξη. Έχουμε ένα νέο φοιτητή. Καλώς ήρθατε Ελίζα παγετού." Mrs. Gook said as she stood in front of the black board.

"Χαίρετε." Eliza said as she took out a silvery spiral.

"Okay class today we are going to be talking about the gods and goddesses. We are going to go around the room and each of you are going to tell us your two favorite gods and or goddesses." Mrs. Gooke said as she took out a piece of yellow chalk. The first few were Zeus and Aphrodite and a few other of the main people. Mrs. Gooke wrote each name on the board and wrote tallies next to the name if it was repeated. The most liked so far was Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo.

"Alaska?" Mrs. Gooke said as she raised her chalk.

"Hephaestus and Hermes." She said quickly. _Of course, they were her godly parents _Tobias thought as it came to be his turn.

"I like Poseidon and Athena." He said. Mrs. Gooke turned around after writing the two tallies.

"You do realize that those two are enemies right?" Mrs. Gooke said in a low voice, her dull blue eyes finding his lively gray ones.

"Oh yes I know but I really like them. I think everyone knows that Poseidon and Medusa infiltrated Athena's church and did something but I think they are two of the coolest. I mean Athena was born by Hephaestus cracking open Zeus' skull and Poseidon is just awesome. I mean he does rule more than half of the world." Tobias said as excitement grew in his gray and green eyes.

"Tobias how do you know that?" Mrs. Gooke asked as she walked down the aisles of desks until she stood in front of his desk.

"I just find the subject really interesting." Tobias said as he played with the zipper on his pencil case.

"Very well then, Eliza who is your favorite?" Mrs. Gooke said as she walked towards the front of the classroom.

"I like Khione and Boreas." Eliza said as she drew a snowflake on her pale wrist with a pen.

"Isn't Khione a nymph?" Lilac asked.

Lilac was a nice girl who had long brown hair and calm hazel eyes. She was a brainiac who sometimes sat with Alaska and Tobias but usually she sat in the front so she could see the board better.

"Actually she is the minor goddess of snow." Eliza replied dully, drawing her snowflake bigger until she had it covering the entire width of her wrist.

"Only in some stories is she believed to be a nymph. In Rome she is known as Chione, although she is still the daughter of Boreas." Alaska said as she spun her cartilage piercing.

"I am guessing you three have Greek blood in you?" Mrs. Gooke asked as she pressed her slim fingers to her temples.

"You got that right." Tobias said as he fist bumped Alaska.

"But in my family my dad's sister is part Roman and Greek but somehow my dad isn't so I have like 1% Roman in me." Tobias said as he crossed his legs under his desk.

"Interesting." Mrs. Gooke said as she wrote some Greek words on the board.

After about ten more minutes of class Tobias started getting rather agitated. Since he rarely took his AD/HD medications he usually started playing with his pencils, or starts drumming his fingers on the metal desks or something to that effect. Tobias was drumming his pencils together while Mrs. Gooke confronted Oliver, another trouble maker.

"TOBIAS JACKSON CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!" Mrs. Gooke shouted as she walked away from Oliver's desk.

"No thanks." Tobias said as she started poking Alaska with his pencils.

"Are all of your siblings this weird?" Mrs. Gooke said as she put her head in her hands.

"Wellllllll, Colten will be kept in shape by Tess and Nyssa, Sage will probably be paying attention while Colin and Aaron mess around, Callie will probably be also paying attention, Miles will be provoked by Acacia and Lyna, and then Zoë will probably just punch a bunch of people and then leave." Tobias said as he grinned.

"Oh my god will have to teach five other Jackson's?" Mrs. Gooke said as she slammed her head into her podium.

"You also can't forget all of their people. Separated they are mischief but with other relatives and adopted cousins they are a hurricane." Alaska said as she and Tobias laughed.

"Oh brother." Mrs. Gooke said as she stood up.

"Okay class we are going to make a diagram of our family. You will write down each of your parents full names and you siblings full names." Mrs. Gooke said as she handed out a piece of white paper.

"This should be finished by the end of class." She said as she reached Alaska's row.

"Okay dokey." Tobias said as he took out a silver pen. He scribbled names and ages onto his sheet. He finished in a few minutes successfully completing it. His final product looked like this:

Περσεύς~Perseus

την'Ανναμπεθ~Annabeth

Tobias~Tobias 17 1/2

Colten~Colten 16

φασκόμηλο~Sage 14

Καλίστα~Calista (Callie) 11

Μάιλς~Miles 8

Zoë~Zoë 6

"MRS. GOOKE I AM DONEEEEE!" Tobias shouted across the classroom.

"Stay seated until everyone finishes." She grumbled as she went on her iPhone. Tobias then glanced at Alaska's work. Her's was a much smaller list but look pretty much the same.

Φραντσέσκα~Francesca

Λέοντα~Leo

Αλάσκα~Alaska 17 1/2

Μέγιστη~MAx 16

Her work was done in a red pen and the paper was a tiny bit singed at the bottom. Lastly Tobias looked at Eliza's. Her's was dull, she only had written down her father's name and hers.

Εδουάρδος~Edward

Ελίζα~Eliza 17 1/2

"MRSSSSSSS. GOOOOOOOKE!" Tobias called again.

"WHAT!" She yelled across the room.

"HELLO AND GOODBYE!" He yelled as the bell rang. Everyone ran towards her desk to turn in their papers, everyone eager to leave and go to lunch.

"BA-BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Tobias yelled as he ran out of the door, Alaska and ELiza following close behind.

* * *

**reviews anyone? **


	2. Eliza vs Alaska-well kind of

**Lalalalalaaaa oh my goodness i am tired and i am so sorry for not posting in forever! i have been trying to sell my lps thingys so i can prove myself worthy of an iphone to my parents. ALSO I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU! I WAS THINKING OF CHANGING MY PEN NAME! ITS GONNA BE SUPPA COOL AND HAVE TWO GODS NAMES (and no they are related, and no its not artemis and apollo) but i dunno that i want to change it cause i use lauren101247 for everything just cause thats what i do. BUT I WAS THINKING ABOUT THIS NAME FOR EVER EVEN BEFORE I MADE THIS ACCOUNT SSO PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD! also i was wondering if you guys could review this? tell me what you think? I know I as this every time i post a chapter but could you pleaaase review? i know that you guys are probably like- why review? well reviewing makes me know how i can get better, and if people actually read these stories. i also like to know if you like my style of writing or if i need to change it. I LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! i just realized how sucky this authors note is so lets end on a happy though- MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A FEW MONTHS HALLAAAA!  
****_Oh my gods. . . NO I HAVE BEEN PRONOUNCING ZOE(with the line thingys on top) LIKE ZOE AND NOT ZOEY HOLY CRABS IVE BEEN LIVING A LIE;O AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO PRONOUNCES EVERYTHING THING WRONG? LIKE LEOS DAD, I PRONOUNCED HIM HEFATITEUS (DON'T JUDGE I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO PRONUCIATE WHILE READING PJO AND THE NAME STUCK) I PRONOUNCED KHIONE LIKE KAHOINE NOT LIKE THE NORMAL WAYOH MY GODS I HAVE ISUES HEEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEH_**

"You know you are weird right?" Eliza said as she leaned against a tree. A strand of her black hair had fallen out of her braid, so she looked as if she had run through a bush.

"Oh I know." Tobias said as he stacked his last can of soda, finishing his tiny castle of cans.

"LOOK OUT!" Marty yelled as he ran straight through Tobias' castle of cans with Ben Tick following close behind with his goons.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Ben yelled as Marty jumped behind Tobias and Alaska, a confused Eliza standing beside Peyton.

"Ben slow down." Tobias said as Marty hid behind his bigger friend.

"He-he messed up my locker." Ben said as he shook with rage.

"You actually use that thing?" Alaska laughed, her laugh spreading across the silent large courtyard.

"Yes I do, and your midget friend messed it up." Ben growled. By this time Eliza had understood the issue and had walked up to the side of Ben.

"Ben hun, can you please forgive my friend here." Eliza said as she looked into his pig like brown eyes. She touched his shoulder in a sisterly fashion and Ben's muscles tensed. She looked rather beautiful, her crop top clinging to her torso and her shorts showing much more skin than what would be advised. Ben's eyes met Eliza's and he seemed to freeze on the spot. His brown eyes turned the slightest bit blue and then went back to normal.

"Sure." Ben said as he walked away and back to his friends. _What just happened_Alaska thought as she took a step backward, almost crashing into Tobias. Tobias luckily caught her by the arm before she fell into a rose bush.

Eliza swiveled on her boot heal to face Tobias and Alaska.

"Well?" She said in a high voice. Tobias and Alaska shrugged and walked towards Marty.

"T-thanks Liza." Marty said in a shaky voice as Tobias helped him up by wrapping his strong hand around Marty's thin wrist.

"Oh no prob. At my old school I had to deal with boys like that all the time." Eliza said as she twirled a piece of black hair on her thin finger. She was staring at Tobias with her bright blue eyes shimmering behind her thick lashes, her eyes looking longingly at him. After a few seconds her eyes were met by Alaska's stern glance. The fire in Alaska's eyes made Eliza take an involuntary step backwards, as if Alaska would actually start on fire any moment, which she would have if Tobias didn't help her calm down.

"Laska your skin is burning." Tobias mumbled into Alaska'a ear. It was true, her skin was burning hot. A normal human would get a very high degree burn, but since Tobias was part God he could touch her without getting harmed, well harmed as badly.

"I know idiot." Alaska grumbled as she marched towards the girls bathroom. She pushed past cheerleaders and jocks, but by the look on Alaska's face they knew to get out of her way or else you would get smacked in the face. Alaska huffed as she slammed the girl's wooden door open and ran near the sinks. Her skin seemed to be smoldering in the mirror, white puffs of smoke coming off her arms and forehead.

"Crap." Alaska mumbled as she turned on the faucets and splashed water onto her face, cooling her slightly. The water seemed only to help her smoking, not her mood.

"Who does she think she is coming here and trying to make a move on my boyfriend." Alaska grumbled as she tied her long auburn hair back. After scrubbing her face with cold water she reapplied her black eyeliner and mascara and hustled out of the bathroom. Payton was waiting there for her, leaning against the tiled wall.

"Oh my god Laska. Are you okay?" Peyton asked as she shouldered her denim backpack and handed Alaska her own grubby red and black one.

"Fine just fine." Alaska mumbled as she and Peyton jogged to catch up to Tobias, Eliza, and Marty who were heading towards a patch of tees in the courtyard.

"Slow down guys!" Peyton called as she jumped up, pushing her hands down on Marty's shoulders to slow him down.  
"Race?" Marty asked. Peyton nodded and then broke into a full on sprint, her platinum blond hair flying behind her. Marty followed quickly behind leaving Alaska with Eliza, and Tobias. Still enraged with Eliza, Alaska walked ahead of the two, smoke slightly rising from her head.

"So Alaska, your father is Spanish?" Eliza asked as she jogged forward to catch up with Alaska.

"Mmmmhmmm." Alaska mumbled as she started climbing a thick looking tree, luscious red apples growing from the taller branches.

"Cool. So you speak fluent Spanish?" Eliza asked as she started climbing behind her new friend/enemy.

"¿Qué te parece?" Alaska asked as she sat down a thick high branch. She pushed her matted auburn hair down, sweat trickling down her tanned forehead. Below her Eliza was struggling to climb on the thick branches, she kept stumbling on the thin leaves. Somehow a big red apple fell on top of Eliza's head making her fall a few branches down. _Opps_. The two finally made it the large branch that Alaska was sitting on, both covered in sweat and scratches, mostly Eliza but Tobias unfortunately was climbing behind her.

"You're a really good climber." Eliza mumbled as she leaned against Tobias for support. The apple that Alaska had just picked was now smoking, her finger prints burned into the side of it. Tobias gave a warning look, panic filling his gray eyes. Alaska only sneered and chucked the apple towards the ground. It landed in a rose bush and made several birds fly out of the tree next to them. Before Tobias could say anything, the bell had wrung indicating lunch was over. Alaska sighed a very long sigh through her mouth. _First a girl is leaning on my boyfriend then I don't get to eat my lunch? What is this? _

"Is it really time to go already?" Eliza mumbled as she got up from her perch.

"Yup." Alaska grumbled as she started climbing downward, happy to leave Eliza behind.

"Hey Alaska what class do you have next?" Eliza said as she made it down the tree. She smiled innocently as she linked arms with Tobias who shrugged.

"I have gym." Alaska said through gritted teeth. An even bigger smile appeared on Eliza's face which made Alaska's heart drop and goosebumps appear on her usually hot skin.

"Same!" She screeched as she jumped up and down, still clutching Tobias' arm.

"Oh joy." Alaska mumbled as she trudged towards the gymnasium and out of the colorful courtyard. Today would be a very long day.

* * *

**review please? i know its short but i got kinda tired while writing this and i just got home from school but HEY I POSTED SOMETHING! teehee pm me or review PLEEEAAAASSSEEEE**


	3. gym, and lots of dodge balls

**guys i am sorry for not posting recently, i have been really busy and kinda sorta depressed and stressed, but still not well dressed. Ive had volleyball from 5:00 in the morning to 4:00 in the after noon every weekend and days ive had off. On friday that was my only free day but i had to go to my older sisters confirmation :P i hope you guys understand! ive noticed that most people with a ton of chapter usually have some chapters shorter butttt then there is me who has like two chapters but i like my chapters longish, so ive been disappointed with my work lately:/ Well enjoy i guess.**

* * *

**_these lines are very fun to do_**

* * *

Once Alaska arrived at the gym Alaska found out that her class was going to play dodge ball, much to Alaska's liking. She sprinted into the girls locker room and changed quickly into her ugly tie-dye shirt and black basketball shorts. Alaska threw her clothes into a small locker as quickly as she could. How she so badly wanted to pound Eliza in the face with a dodge ball for hitting on her boyfriend. Her little pretty face would soon be a demented mess.

Alaska got out of the locker room before everyone so she got to be team captain for one of the teams.

"Well someones fast today." Mr. Nunley pointed out as he stepped out of the teachers lounge clutching a steaming cup of coffee in his left hand.

"Well, I just really wanted to be team captain today." Alaska said in a sweet voice as she batted her eyelashes. Mr. Nunley nodded slightly as a few of the boys and girls emerged from the locker rooms. One of them being Tobias.

"Okay Oliver you are the other team captain. Pick your team wisely. Alaska you get to choose first since you came out first." Alaska didn't even need to think about her choice.

"Tobias." She said as she smirked. Tobias walked behind her and Oliver chose his team.

"Eliza."

"Jordan."

"Dylan."

"Devyn." It went like this until no one was left to pick from. Alaska's team got the girl's locker room side while Oliver's team got the boy's side. They were all ready as Mr. Nunley produced a large cart full of red dodge balls.

"Okay be careful guys. Ready. Set. GO!" Mr. Nunley said as he blew his whistle. Everyone rushed forward to grab the balls, all but Eliza.

Alaska grabbed a ball and threw her arm out. The ball surely could have broken a bone but somehow as it neared Eliza she ducked out of the way using inhuman speed. _What the Hades? _Alaska thought as she stepped out of the way of a ball flying towards her stomach. A few of the other boys and girls got out until it ended up being only Tobias, Alaska, Oliver, and Eliza.

"Jackson you are going down." Oliver said as he threw a ball at Alaska. Alaska saw the patterns of his throwing and ducked out of the way just in time. Tobias and Oliver both threw their arms back and let go of their balls. They both got out, Oliver's ball hitting Tobias in the arm and Tobias' hitting Oliver in the face.

"You are going down Frost." Alaska said in a low voice as she grabbed one of the remaining balls off of the gym floor.

"Nope, you are Valdez." Eliza said as she grabbed a small ball that was rolling past her feet.

"No one calls me Valdez except for Tobias." Alaska said through gritted teeth as she threw her ball at Eliza's face. Eliza, again, ducked out of the way and threw a ball at Alaska's leg. Alaska jumped over the ball and grabbed another off of the ground. The intensity in both girls eyes were so strong that Tobias got concerned. _What if Alaska starts on fire?_ The ball flew swiftly through the air and would have probably broken every bone in Eliza's body but somehow she avoided it slightly. The air surrounding her shimmered a light blue color as the ball slammed into her arm making a diagonal pattern. Eliza barely flinched but threw her shoulders upward in defeat. Definitely not the reaction Alaska was expecting.

"Good job Alaska." Eliza said as she walked towards Alaska. Alaska nodded back towards her as Tobias creeped behind his girlfriend.

"Boo." Tobias said as he snickered and kissed Alaska's cheek.

"Boo you too." Alaska said as she threw her auburn hair into a messy top knot. Alaska gestured for Tobias to come closer. Tobias did and was standing there expectantly, his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Alaska leaned forward and lowered her voice to only a whisper.

"Did you see _that?_ She had a blue aura around her Tobias! Something wrong is going on. Something _demigodish." _Alaska whispered intensely. Tobias only nodded and looked back towards Eliza who was helping put away the numerous dodge balls.

"She seems like something alright. Be careful okay?" Tobias mumbled into Alaska's ear. Alaska could feel the warmth of his breath spread through her body almost immediately.

"W-will we invite her to our eighteenth party?" Alaska asked in a low voice.

"Sure I guess. We want her to still think we are her friend. Just be careful around her." Tobias mumbled as he wrapped Alaska in a hug.

"Who's her godly parent do you think?" Alaska asked as she put her face in Tobias' shoulder blade.

"No clue. She doesn't seem like Hephaestus or Poseidon though. She has a godly mother though, since she wrote Edward as her father on that Greek paper we did." Tobias pointed out as he let go of Alaska. Alaska feebly nodded as she headed towards the girls locker room. Tobias followed quickly behind her but headed off in the direction of the boys locker room. They waved at each other as Alaska pushed open the locker room door.

"Tobias is _soo_hot. Too bad he's with Alaska." A voice called from behind a panel of lockers.

"I can hear you!" Alaska screamed as she raced towards her clothes. The girls that were talking smiled sheepishly as they back away. Alaska only cackled and threw on her Green Day crop top and ripped short shorts as she ran towards the door again, trying desperately to get her combat boots on as she fixed her hair yet again. Tobias was waiting outside the gym for her, Alaska's red backpack in his hand. Tobias grinned as Alaska ran towards him.

"Hey Laska." Tobias whispered.

"Ello Tobias." Alaska said as she stuck her hand out for her backpack. Tobias handed it over as he started walking down the hallway.

"So where is Annabeth planning to set up our party?" Alaska asked as she walked backwards down the hall, pushing her hair upwards into a bun.

"Well, my mother, being her, is planing on putting it outdoors near Montauk Beach, since it's symbolic and peaceful." Tobias said as he pushed past a few girls who were giggling.

"Oh ya, _so_ peaceful. A ton of teenagers running around." Alaska said as she laughed. Tobias just nodded as he reached his locker. He pounded one time with his fist on the blue metal and it opened automatically.

"I must be related to Hecate, because I am pretty sure _that_was magic." Tobias said as he wriggled his eyebrows. Alaska only sighed and put in her combination.

"You didn't take your AD/HD medication did you?" Alaska asked. Tobias shook his head, his black hair falling into his gray eyes.

"Who would want to take special drugs just so then you seem normal?" Tobias said in a matter-o-fact voice. Alaska nodded.

"It's a good thing you didn't take your medication, because I didn't either." Alaska said as she grabbed her lunch box and her red fleece out from her locker.

"It's a good thing you are more like Francesca and not Leo otherwise you would be bouncing off the walls." Tobias said as Eliza turned around the corner.

"Joy." Alaska mumbled as she put a smile on her face so she seemed slightly happy, even though she was rather enraged and curious about her 'friend.'

"Hey Tobias. Alaska." Eliza said in a sweet voice as she clutched Tobias' muscular arm. Alaska grumbled a small hello as she slammed her locker door shut.

"Hey I was wondering if you and Alaska would want to go and grab a snow cone. Marty and Peyton are already in. I would love for you guys to come too." Eliza said as she batted her eyelashes towards Tobias. Tobias' willpower seemed to melt as he looked into Eliza's icy blue eyes. Tobias nodded and smiled towards his girlfriend.

"Come on Alaska. Just tell your parents you will be home later." Alaska still felt uneasy about the idea of being around Eliza, especially when there would be less witnesses. But if Tobias was to go she knew that she would sure as Hades have to come.

"Sure Tobias." Alaska mumbled as she shouldered her backpack and linked arms with Tobias. Eliza met Alaska's gaze a minute after. Alaska's glare said one thing that could not send a clearer message.

_Don't touch my boyfriend if you want to still like breathing._

* * *

**enjoy**


End file.
